That Boy is a Monster
by xnnyfanx
Summary: Gaara finds Hinata asleep outside with no one around. Doesn't she know its dangerous when there is a monster out to play. One-shot, a little short but sweet lemons for all :D


Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? *starts to choke me*

Me:*gasping for air* IM SORRY*gasp* SOOOOORRRRYYY!

Hinata: Gaara-kun, xnnyfanx-san cant breath!

Gaara: She doesn't need to, I am going to KILL HER! *still choking me*

Hinata: Lets give her a chance to explain herself!

Gaara: FINE *lets go of me*

Me:*gasp* MOTHER OF GOD IM ALIVE!

Hinata: Not for long if you don't have a good reason for keeping your fans waiting!

Me :Ok, ok, the reason I have been gone for so long was because I lost internet. I use to jack it from my neighbors but they locked it (DAMN YOU!) then I got a new job, and I was working on my comic book! And I might have had a tiny bit of writers block….

Gaara: I should kill you right NOW *sand rises around me*

Me: WAIIITTTT! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THE STORY?

Gaara:*sand stops then falls* Damn…

Me: Oh thank God….

Hinata: Why are you writing this one shot rather than the story your fans want to read?

Gaara:*sand rises up again*

Me: WAIITTT just let me write this to get back into the grove of things!

Gaara: This is the ONLY get out of jail free card you get! Now type damn you!

Ok again, I am very very very sorry I have not written in a while! Been busy like hell, but my ideas are coming back to me as we speak! This one shot is for me to get back in the flow of things. Again I am very sorry, don't form an angry mob and chase me, I am too fat to run from you guys!

-xnnyfanx

* * *

><p>Darkness…darkness surrounded Hinata as she walked through Konoha. After a stressful day of missions, meets and the hospital, she was ready for her bed. She stopped for a moment to stretch her arms over her head and yawned. She looked around for a second then walked over to a tree. Maybe if she sat down for a bit she could have the energy to get home. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a second…..<p>

Hinata passed out propped up against the tree, her jacket and other thing were next to her sleeping form.

"Not the best place for this little lamb to sleep." a dark figure said.

The dark figure jumped from the tree branch above the sleeping girl, he watch as her chest rose up and down. He listened to her breathing, this girl had always caught his attention every time he came to Konoha. She was very meek, her long dark hair, those lavender eyes, and her pale skin. Features other men would not find attractive, but he wasn't like most men, he was something a little more. He walked closer, her shirt was low cut and tight. Damn that jacket for hiding that figure, her breast those hips, that hair, her lips. He wanted to take her away, he wanted to caress her body and worship her like the goddess she looked like. He reached his hand out and caress her cheek, Hinata moaned. The dark figure leaned in closer to her face.

Hinata felt something warm, she opened her eyes to she a familiar but not so familiar face. He backed away a bit.

"Kazekage-sama?"

After realizing it was him she blushed as bright as a tomato. He grinned at her, this all amused him in more ways then one.

"Gaara, just call me Gaara, Hinata.."

"Wh-what are y-you doing o-out this l-l-late?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep, why were you sleeping out here?"

"I-I didnt m-m-mean too! I w-was j-j-just so t-tired." she blushed.

"You shouldn't be out so late little lamb, monsters like me eat little lambs like you."

"I-I'm n-not afraid."

Gaara grinned again, Hinata got up and gather her things. He got up as well, knocking her things to the ground, he pinned he against the tree. His hands were holding her waist down, Hinata gasped. Gaara leaned in, he kissed her neck softly and whispered something to her.

"You should be, I'm the worst monster there is."

Hinata's knees were weak, chills ran down her spin. No man had ever come this close to her or even made her body ache the way it was.

"W-why?" she whispered.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Gaara picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, while still being pinned to the tree. Hinata's heart was beating so fast she though it was going to jump out of her chest. Feeling Gaara's strong arms under her legs made her feel something she never though was possible. Horny, hot, wet, in need, she wanted him.

"What if I want the monster to get me." she said without a shutter.

Gaara quickly move Hinata to the ground and began to kiss and bite her neck. She arched her head back, feeling his hot breath against her skin was driving her mad. He moved from her neck to the top of her breast. He licked from her chest to her neck and then her ear.

" I warned you."

Gaara's knee went in between Hinata's legs pushing up to her core, he was teasing her. Ripping off her shirt, he saw she was wearing a red lace bra, with those creamy white breast spilling out. She blush at the fact that he was just starring at her chest, her arms covered her breast. Gaara grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, but he wasn't rough, it was gentle.

"You shouldn't hide yourself from me, your beautiful and always will be to me."

Hinata gasped. He kissed her, it shocked her by how gentle he was being. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place. She didn't want that kiss to ever end. Gaara's hands began to wander down to her breast then over her stomach then to her pants. He unbutton them then reached in to feel her hot wet core, he got hard. Hinata moaned, he was rubbing her clit just right, her whole body hot with pleasure. She clawed down his back, she started to pull his shirt of but he beat her to it. Gaara ripped his shirt off and pulled Hinata's pants off. He pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it against her wet panties. She moaned louder, arching her back, almost begging for him.

"Tell me what you want." he teased.

"I want you!" she moaned.

"What do you want little lamb?"

"I want the big bad monster to fuck me." she moaned louder.

Gaara's whole body just lost all control, he thrust his cock inside her wet core fast and hard. Hinata felt a sharp pain, she clawed down Gaara's back, she drew blood and he like it. He picked up a rhythm to the trusts and she loved every second of it. Hinata dug her nails into his arms clawing down, the more she did that the faster he her legs around his waist she began to trust her hips up to match his rhythm. Gaara picked her up from the ground and place her on his lap, and bounced her up and down. His cock felt like it went in deeper into her wet core, throwing her head back almost screaming in pleasure. She held on to his neck feeling his hard breath on her neck again. Hinata moaned his named over and over again till the moment came. Hinata climaxed, her whole body tighten up and caused Gaara to cum. Both were out of breath, he laid her down gently, grabbing her jacket to cover her, he then laid next to her. All he could do was stroke her arm and watch her eyes grow heavy.

"Hinata, you know your mine now right?"

She nodded her head.

"That means your coming home with me."

She nodded again.

"It also means you will be my wife."

It was no use, she was asleep. Gaara smiled at her, picking up their things with his sand and carried her back to the inn he was staying at. There was no way he was letting go of her, he found the only woman in the world not afraid of this monster.

* * *

><p>It was short I know, but it was sweet :D, trying to get my ideas flowing dont be too harsh on me have been so good to me so far! NO ANGRY MOBS! Love you guys, missed you all. Now I gotta run before Gaara catches me!<p>

-xnnyfanx


End file.
